


cangkir dan ubin

by belindarimbi13



Series: gadis yang menolak bicara [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: #Jumblingjuly2017{ day 6: memento ; referenced suicide/self harm, trigger warning applied ; orifik, Mess/Tony }unbeta'd(c) Belinda Arimbi





	cangkir dan ubin

**Author's Note:**

> #Jumblingjuly2017  
> { day 6: memento ; referenced suicide/self harm, trigger warning applied ; orifik, Mess/Tony }
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> (c) Belinda Arimbi

Hari ini kucingnya tertangkap basah.

Tony mematikan keran air. Mess masih memakai pakaiannya. Lihat, lihat.

Kucingnya belum selesai melukis. Tony terlalu awal menginterupsi. Kuasnya terjatuh dengan nyaring di atas lantai keramik.

Tidak ada yang memungutnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{ Retakan di lantai kamar mandi itu akan selalu jadi pengingat, hari dimana Tony menjatuhkan cangkir pemberian sang ibu saat melihat Mess nyaris mati di pinggir bak mandi. }

{ Dan cangkir itu lebih baik memang hancur, karena tidak, Tony tidak mau melihat cangkir itu lagi tanpa teringat air keruh oleh warna merah. }

.

{ Mess tidak ingin retakan di lantai kamar mandi diperbaiki. }

{ Nantinya, Tony bercanda, mengatakan bahwa satu petak keramik yang retak sebagian itu untuk mengingatkan Mess agar tidak tergesa-gesa masuk kamar mandi. }

{ Mess tersenyum kecil, sadar sepenuhnya akan "agar kau tidak tergesa-gesa mengakhiri hidup" yang tertinggal di ujung lidah Tony. }

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{ Ibu Tony meninggal saat ia masih kecil. }

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
